1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless access system, and more particularly to methods for transmitting and receiving channel status information (CSI) supporting a 256 Quadrature Amplitude Modulation (QAM) scheme and apparatuses for supporting the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Wireless access systems have been widely deployed to provide various types of communication services such as voice or data. In general, a wireless access system is a multiple access system that supports communication of multiple users by sharing available system resources (a bandwidth, transmission power, etc.) among them. For example, multiple access systems include a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) system, a Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) system, a Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) system, an Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) system, and a Single Carrier Frequency Division Multiple Access (SC-FDMA) system.